An Unforgettable Contract
by maniowanka1614
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret that only her family and her brother's girlfriend know about. What will happen when she must leave her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, in order to fulfill a contract that her father made 8 years ago? ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

This is my first story ever, so I do hope that someone (hopefully a few of you) will like this story and if not, I will be happy to read your criticism. I also wrote Charlie and Renee as a married couple, simple because it's easier for me. Also please bear in mind that this is my first story ever, and please do not be completely harsh.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish I did.

________________________________________________________________________

I always thought that everything will work out.

I always thought that we would be together forever.

I guess there's a higher being that won't allow my happiness to transpire.

You could say I loved him, but who knows if I'll have the chance to tell him that?

Especially since I'm with another.

**PROLOGUE**

**May 2008**

**BPOV**

"I won!" I shouted out in glee.

"What the-"Emmett sputtered, "that's not fair, you cheated!"

"Well I digress," I replied smugly. Finally was I able to beat Emmett in Twister.

"But, but," stuttered Emmett, "Rose! You saw her, didn't she cheat?"

Rose sat on the couch reading the newest issue of Vogue. "Stop being such a baby Emmett, you can't help it if you lost to your little sister. Although, it IS pretty funny. I thought you were more flexible than that."

And there came the mental image that I tried unsuccessfully to squash from my mind. "Ew Rose! I do NOT need to have mental images of my brother and you "getting it on." That is just wrong!" I cried out, however the damage was done.

Emmett decided to prolong my torture by walking over to Rose and tried to start a huge make-out session with her. Thankfully Rose decided to be nice to me, and slapped Emmett on his head; all the while muttering to herself about "preserving your little sister's innocence…"

"Honestly, must you two act so immature?" my mother called from the kitchen.

"We're sorry," Emmett and I replied simultaneously. No matter what, we loved to annoy the living hell out of each other. We can't help it, it's part of the big brother and little sister unspoken contract.

"Alright everyone, enough playing games. Come on in and eat!" my mom replied.

Emmett, Rose, and I rose from our spots and walked to the kitchen table; there my mom laid out our favorite meal: lasagna, garlic breadsticks and green salad.

"Mom, no way! Lasagna for real? You're the best!" Emmett shouted and ran up to my mom and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. I'm surprised she was still able to breathe, Emmett likes to have his hugs crush the persons bones.

"Charlie, dinner's ready!" my mom called out to my dad in his study.

"All right, I'm coming. I just had to finish looking over a few reports." I heard the click of the study door and footsteps walking closer to the kitchen. Once my dad walked in, he sat at the table and we all followed suit. There we proceeded on eating our dinner. Emmett was telling a boisterous story that happened about a kid in one of his classes; while Rose and I were discussing our plans for the summer. At that moment the phone rang and all conversation ceased.

"I wonder who that could be…" my dad asked to himself somewhat absentmindedly. He picked up the ringing telephone and answered. Emmett, my mom and I knew we weren't supposed to talk while my dad was on the phone, because most of his calls were from work, and sometimes he would have to leave dinner and go to his study to work. However, the call didn't sound like it came from work. All I could hear was a bunch of mumblings. I looked questioningly to my mom, but she was just as clueless as I was. Then we heard my dad say, "Alright, I'll tell them. Ok thank you, goodbye. I'll talk to you soon." There my dad clicked the end button and set the phone on the countertop. I noticed that once he sat at the table, he looked weary and somewhat anxious.

"Charlie? Sweetie, who was it?" my mom questioned.

"It was from England."

My mom gasped loudly and went around her chair to hug me, Emmett looked frightened as I sat there numbly.

I swallowed loudly and asked shakily, "It was for me, wasn't it?"

"Yes Bella, it was," my dad answered, he and Emmett got up from their chairs and came over to my other side to hug me. I finally noticed that I was silently crying. I tried to wipe the tears away but it only made me cry more. I finally let myself sob into my mother's shoulder, all the while hearing her whisper in my ear, "Shh sweetie, everything will be fine. We'll make sure of it."

"Emmett? Bella? What's going on?" Rose replied somewhat hysterically. It seemed that we ignored her very presence in the room, but I wasn't able to concentrate on her before. I was only able to focus on my impeding future.

"Bella, are you ok? You don't have cancer or something do you?" Rose asked me quietly.

"No, she doesn't," Emmett replied assuringly

"Bella, I think it's time that we tell her," my mom said. My dad agreed and he proceeded on helping me walk to the living room, all traces of dinner and laughter forgotten.

Emmett sat with Rose on the loveseat, and I sat in between my parents on the couch. I hadn't noticed that my mom had a box of tissues in her hands and was attempting to wipe the trail of tears from my eyes.

"Will someone finally tell me what's going on?" Rose demanded angrily. Emmett tried to soothe her, all while shooting sad glances my way.

That was when I told Rosalie, my brother's girlfriend, and the only other person besides my family, my secret. I told her from the beginning days of my father's company and the days of when he hit trouble. I confessed the time when the company was barely surviving and needed another company to help them stay afloat. I described the contract that I am bound to, and how I thought that I would have a chance at not having to follow it. But it seemed as if the heavens decided against my happiness, and wanted me to be miserable. I could sense the sadness, the anger and the shock radiating from her body. Once I was done, she was enraged at my father for letting this happen.

"He never decided on it, he had a decision to make and asked me for my opinion. Granted I was a child, but I knew I had to do something. I couldn't stand to see my family be turned out on the streets, barely surviving because I wouldn't help them!" by then I was screaming like a madwoman. My parents held me back and forced me to the couch. Rose was dumbstruck, but once she got over the initial reaction, she jumped from her seat and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said those things. Please forgive me."

As she was sobbing on me I replied with, "I forgive you."

My parents were silent during the whole transaction, but once Rose let me go, I asked my parents as bravely as I could, "When are we going there?"

"June," my father said simply. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm coming with," Rose said suddenly. "Because you told me, I can't walk away from this, you need me there Bella. All of you do, you need someone whom you can trust in. Please let me go with you."

Before I could reply, my mom replied with a sad smile, "Yes, you can come. We will need some support while there." My family, including Rose, sat around me and smiled at me; I knew then that I finally had people to help me through this. That I wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you," I whispered silently crying again, "Thank you so much."

"We're a family Bells, we're always going to be here," my dad replied gruffly.

I just hoped that would be true.

**June 2008**

**BPOV**

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked me, trying to be heard over the roar of the various airplanes in the airstrip.

"I think so," I replied nervously, "Emmett, no matter what happens, do you promise me that you won't tell anybody about this? I mean, you won't tell any of your friends where you're going, or why?"

"I assure you, I didn't and won't tell anybody, and neither will Rose or mom or dad. Everything will work out, you'll see," Emmett replied pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. As he walked with me to the airplane where our parents and Rose sat waiting, I decided that I had to leave one last message for him. I pulled out the temporary phone that I had, sending the last, and most heart wrenching text message that I would ever send.

As we sat in our seats, seatbelts buckled, I remembered Emmett's words from before.

_Everything will work you, you'll see. _

I thought to myself, _I hope you're right, I truly hope so. _

**June 2008**

**EPOV**

As I drove to Bella's house, I let my mind wander to the past couple of weeks. She seemed unusually distant; perhaps it was because of finals? But that couldn't be, Bella always did good on them, no matter what she said. It was strange, even Emmett and Rosalie were being different; but then again, its Rose and Emmett, they were always acting strange.

As I started to concentrate on the road again, I noticed I was almost at her house. I pulled into the driveway, turned off my ignition and opened the car door to walk to the front door. I rang the doorbell but nobody answered. I decided on calling Bella' house number, but nobody picked up. I started getting worried and called her cell. But for some reason, the operator announced that Bella's number was no longer in service. That was when I felt my blood run cold. What could have happened to her?

I started feeling panicky and decided to call Alice. It was only logical that Alice would know, I mean they ARE best friends and they know everything about each other. But once I started dialing my sister's number, I noticed that she was calling me. When I pressed open, I heard Alice's worried voice.

"Edward? Did you hear anything from Bella? I tried calling her cell but it said something about the number being disconnected."

"I'm at her house right now, and nobody's answering the door and I hear the same from her number. I have no idea what's going on. Alice, I'm really scared, what if something happened to her?" I couldn't help but let a trace of fear slip in. I was having a difficult time trying to control my emotions, especially when I wanted to go about screaming Bella's name until I found her.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll find her-"Alice suddenly stopped. "Edward? Did you just get a text message?" her voice quavered.

"What? No I didn't, oh wait, I did," I replied. It was from an unknown number. When I clicked open, I read the message hungrily.

_Edward, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you know that I disconnected my service._

_I need you to do everything you can to stop thinking of me. _

_Please go on with you're life this summer._

_Please forget me, do anything you can._

_You don't need me, for I do not love you._

_Please don't try to find me, go on with your life_

_-B_

I couldn't believe it, it felt as if my world was crashing down around me.

_I do not love you._

_I do not love you._

_I do not love you._

That same saying repeating over a million times in my head, I couldn't see anything else, but those words.

The sound of Alice's voice broke me from my stupor.

"I tried calling the number Edward, but it's disconnected! Do you know why she left?"

"No," I replied with no emotion used. "All I know is that she doesn't love me."

"What? That can't be true, she loves you Edward. You know that!"

"She told me so herself in her text. I don't know where she is, I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that she doesn't want me to follow her."

Alice was quiet all during my rant, "Do you want me to pick you up from her house? Or should I get Jasper…?" She sounded so concerned for me.

But I ignored her questions and decided to just go for a drive. "Alice, I don't know what time I'll be home, but I'll see you soon. Bye."

Right before I hung up, I heard her quietly say, "I love you. Please don't forget that you still have you're family."

As I gazed at the phone, I felt the force of Bella's departure.

I sank to the porch steps and sobbed helplessly, clutching the one last remnant I had of Bella before she left. The next thing I remembered was twilight taking over the sky of Forks, Washington: the place where I grew up, shared all of my fondest memories, and loved a girl who doesn't feel the same.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: This is just the prologue and I wasn't sure if anybody else wrote something similar to this storyline. If anybody does like it, I will continue with the story. But if someone did write something like this, I will take it off the site.

P.S. I will explain the contract further along in the story, but I just wanted to show a glimpse of how Bella and her family went to England.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for the last two weeks, but you see my computer crashed the day I first published the prologue of this story. And I only got my laptop just a few days ago and nothing was saved on there, so I had to start anew. Also I'm not sure if this is a good chapter or not, so I would hope that anybody would try to make me happy and give a review or two? Pretty please? Alright then I'll shut up and I hope that you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if the story seems a little rushed in the plot, but I have a lot on my mind because my ACT is coming up in a few months so I have to worry about that.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and none of the characters belong to me, sadly.

**LATE AUGUST 2008**

**BPOV**

I have no idea on how I got here, but there I am with HIM, lying in our favorite meadow, completely in silence. I turn my head towards him, but I notice that he's not there. I get up to try to find him, but I notice that the sky is darkening to a dark gray and I'm starting to become frantic.

"Edward!" I scream out. But I can not hear a thing; all of the sounds from the surrounding forest die in an instant.

I see a figure coming from the forest towards me. Squinting, I try to make who it is.

"He's not here, he will never come back. You're mine now," the figure quietly says. As he comes closer, I scream.

Next thing I know, I'm thrashing around trying to wrestle away from the arms that are constricting me from running away.

"Bella! Wake up! It's all a bad dream," a familiar voice calls out to me desperately.

Noticing that it is Emmett that is holding me back, I obey his silent command and I stop my movements.

"Sis, are you ok? You were screaming like someone was trying to murder you," Emmett asks full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. Like you said, it was just a bad dream," I reply nervously.

Emmett nodded his head in understanding. I'm surprised he didn't comment on my dream. I keep having the same dream over and over, mostly since we left.

"Um, Emmett? When are we going to land?" I question him.

"Oh, uh, in about 20 minutes or so. That's why I came back here, to tell you so you can get your shit together."

"Thanks bro, you really have a way with words," I reply sarcastically.

"Haha very funny," he shoots back.

I roll my eyes. As Emmett leaves me alone, I finally decide that I should start to get ready to get off the plane. I rub the back of my neck absentmindedly, trying to get the kinks out. This whole summer has really taken a toll on my body and mind.

I sing to myself the lines to "Only One" by Yellowcard as I go retrieve my bag from the overhead compartment.

_I let go_

_There's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

But lo and behold, the idiot that is Emmett decides to grace my presence once again.

"You're STILL singing that song!?" he asks disbelievingly. "I thought we finally waned you from that!"

"It's a good song!" I reply defensively.

"Stop picking on your sister, if she wants to sing a song don't tell her what to do," Rosalie said coming in. "Oh god, remember when he would only sing Low by Flo Rida? That was the worst month of my life!"

I laughed out loud, remembering the scene very well. Tall, jock Emmett and rap Emmett do NOT mix at all. But I must admit, he did look ridiculous and he was the butt of our jokes for a very long time.

"Hey! That song is awesome, and you know it!" Emmett tried unsuccessfully to get us to agree with him.

"Uh huh, whatever you say babe," Rosalie replied.

I just shook my head at their bickering. I went to leave them alone and went to sit by my parents. They were both reading the London Times that they bought at the airport. I sat right next to my mom and put my head on her shoulder.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Well mom, it's sort of hard to nap when Emmett is trying to wake me up. So what do you make of that?" I questioned.

"Oh Bella, did he really? I swear that boy is going to get hit by you or Rose one of these days…." She trailed off staring off into space.

"Ha I wish. No but I was just having, you know, my dream again," I replied embarrassingly.

She looked at my face again and smoothed my hair down with her free hand.

"You're still having those dreams? Don't worry, they'll stop once we get back home," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah Bells, once you're back in your bed you'll stop having those nightmares," my dad told me.

I just nodded my head in agreement and gave them a small smile. But their advice has been the same for the whole summer. I just hoped desperately that once I saw him again, that everything will be ok.

The flight attendant came through from the cock pit and announced to start getting our belongings ready for we would land very shortly.

As I descended from the plane in the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Emmett bounded down the stairs and almost pushed me over the railing.

"Ah, it's good to be back in America!" he boomed.

"Dammit Emmett, you pushed me! You could have given me a broken arm or something!" I yelled at him.

"You mean you would have your 3rd broken arm? You would have had a new record!" he said while laughing.

"Both of you will you please stop arguing and get in the car," my dad called out to us.

I stuck my tongue out to Emmett, even though it was childish, for I had nothing better in my mind. He just laughed at me and walked to the car while holding Rosalie's hand.

Walking to the car, I looked around. I hoped in my mind that Edward wouldn't be mad at me.

"Bella, are you coming?" my mom called out to me inside the car.

"Yes I'm coming," I responded.

Once I get in the car, my dad's voice floated over to me, "Ok everyone, we only have a few short weeks before the Belden's arrive, so we better start planning everything once we get home. Oh and the invitations were made back in London so they actually were mailed out a week ago."

I stared out the window and tuned out my parents talking. I thought to myself how difficult it would be to see him again especially once THEY arrive.

All I can hope now is that it won't be as hard as I originally thought.

**EPOV**

Lying in my bed, I toss my football up in the air while looking at the ceiling. I hum to myself the melody to "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. And my mind starts to wander off again, always thinking about HER. Dammit Edward, I yelled at myself mentally, she doesn't want you, can't you get that through your thick head? Stupid idiot. But everything reminds me of her: the song that I'm humming, my room, my clothes, my _football_ for god sakes.

And no, there is nothing perverted in that statement. It's just that we used to play tag football in my backyard, and when she fell down, she always laughed like crazy. If I could only go back to that time, I will forever be content.

Going back to staring at my ceiling I hear Alice bounding up the stairs and enter my room.

"Edward! For god sakes man, you are not a hermit, so get your butt out of this room right this second!" Alice demanded.

I just shrug my shoulders, not wanting to get into an argument with her. She just huffed in anger and decided that it would be her new hobby to get me out of bed. Ha, as if that would work, the little pixie is too weak for that.

But I spoke to soon. She pulled me out of bed and I landed, hard mind you, on my ass! Brat.

"Ow, that hurt you know!" I yelled at her, while trying to regain feeling in my bottom.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, before you interrupted me with your self wallowing, I have news for you," she said.

"And that would be…."

"Well," now she looked nervous, what could be so terrifying for her to say? "Um, well I just found out from Jasper thatBellajustcameback," she finished in a rush.

But I understood her very well; you don't have to have super hearing to know what she said.

"Ok," I answered slowly and somewhat in pain.

"That's it? No screaming in anger or running out the door to drive to her house?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Nope, but I am happy that she is back," I then turned to play with my football.

"Uh huh," she said, attempting to analyze my statement.

"Alice," I said in warning. I knew that she would have some sort of plan, she probably will try to drag me to Bella's house so I can confess my love for her. Yeah, I'm definitely up for that. Not.

"Can you please just leave my room now?" I pleaded with her.

"Fine, but you know that you're stubborn right? I was just going to ask if you wanted to drive with me to the store, because I have to pick something up, but I guess you don't want to spend any quality time with me, your only sister," she said while using her puppy dog eyes to lure me in.

I just snorted, not believing anything she said. I just told her goodbye and sent her off on her merry way.

I decided on playing some music, so I pressed shuffle on my iPod and put the headphones in my ears. But before I could do that, my cell rang. I checked who was calling and I noticed that it was Jacob Black. Jake is one of my good friends, and it was none other than Bella that introduced us. Dammit, does everything in my life have some sort of connection with her? I swear if this keeps up, I'm going to go become a monk and pray to god that he'll have mercy on me.

I answered my phone and responded with, "Hey Jake, what's up?"

He answered back with, "You never would have guessed what just happened."

Seriously, does God hate me or something? Does he want me to suffer? I think I will take up on my monk offer, I wonder what my friends will say when they find out I'm running away from my life because everything in my life has a trace of Bella in it. Yeah, that will not go well at all. They'll most likely send me to the nearest mental asylum and I'll get to stay in a white padded cell wearing a straitjacket. Now that is how I want to spend the rest of my life. I shook my head mentally and focused on talking to Jake again.

"Actually I do believe I know what happened, apparently Bella just came back from wherever the hell she was. Am I correct?" I responded bitterly.

"Um, yeah. I wasn't sure if you knew or not, but then again Alice must have told you," Jake trailed off.

"Yeah, so Jake can we please not talk about this? I had my share of annoyance about this whole situation from Alice, and if this keeps up I'm going to hear it from Jasper and my parents. I do not need to hear it from you," I said angrily.

"Ok, sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make you upset, I'll stop," he said.

"Thanks man, sorry but I gotta go. I better go downstairs and eat before Alice comes in my room again and force feeds me cereal like last time," I shuddered.

I could hear Jake laughing on the other end of the phone and wished me good luck with my predicament.

Walking downstairs after talking to Jake had me thinking that maybe I should confront Bella about what happened at the beginning of the summer. I mean, it's just a few weeks until school starts and I don't want school to be awkward for us.

Walking in the kitchen I decided to actually go through with talking to Bella about everything and stop being such a wuss. However on the kitchen counter, I notice an envelope addressed to me. I was shocked: it was from Bella's address! What if she sent me a letter explaining her departure? I agreed to that and ripped the envelope violently, not really paying attention to what was in there.

Taking hold of the thick cardstock, I read the contents of the envelope.

_Charlie and Renee Swan request your presence_

_At a party in honor of their daughter_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_On the celebration of her eighteenth birthday on_

_Saturday, September 13__th__ 2008_

_At their home of_

_45 Cherrywood Drive_

_Please R.S.V.P. by September 9__th__ 2008_

_Also note that formal attire is required_

I read the words hungrily, while letting my mind float back to the eventful day that changed everything. Is this a sign from God? Do you actually care? Damn, I take all that I ever said bad about you! I will actually start to go to church if I could see her again, happy in my arms.

Once I finished reading, I looked around if anybody else saw my little mental rant. But I guess God listened to me again, and didn't make me suffer from embarrassment.

I rushed up the stairs all the while yelling out in happiness in my mind. I ran to Alice's bedroom and barged in. She looked up in annoyance but once she saw my giddy face she simply looked confused.

Attempting to control my voice I asked her, "Alice I'm going to have to ask you to take me shopping. I need a suit."

She looked up alarmed, most likely thinking that I finally cracked. I never ask her to take me shopping for clothes, but once she saw the letter in my hand, a slow smile started to creep onto her face. Alice nodded her head slowly, probably formulating her plan of attack on me one fine morning.

Thanking her, I turned on my heel and walked back downstairs somewhat calmly. Thinking up my plan for the party I start to think that maybe it was fate that had Bella dump me in June, but then turn back around and invite me to her birthday party.

I just hope that I can get her back in time, before somebody else snatches her up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: If anybody knows who the the family is that Charlie is referring to, I will send you virtual cookies and ice cream your way! Mmmm, if Edward was added to that pile....Ok I'll shut up now.

I will try very hard to update about once a week, so that nobody will decide to track me down and start a riot on my front lawn because I haven't updated.


	3. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating earlier, but I hope that you will accept my excuses:

1. I had two essays to write, for AP English and U.S. History.

2. I had to do some stuff for my mom's surprise birthday party.

3. And I was on vacation last week for spring break, which meant I couldn't use a computer at all.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry for making it short and without an EPOV. I just figure how to incorporate his version into this chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

All I can do is sigh lately, mostly out of annoyance and regret on everything that is going on. Sigh. There it goes again, my brain can't come up with an alternative, less stupid way of trying to deal with this. I am officially pathetic. Its two weeks until my birthday; until everyone in Forks (and most likely Washington) will know about my "situation." Damn, if only I wasn't born Isabella Marie Swan.

And those damn invitations, did my parents have to send them out? Who knows who will show up; I know that _I _certainly don't. Maybe I should distract myself.

I turn on my radio and sit back to listen to the soothing sounds wash over me.

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

Once again, bravo Relient K for trying to cheer me up. Were you guys thinking about me when you wrote this song and thought it would be funny to torture me this way? I mean seriously!

Sigh, again. I need a new hobby, maybe I should go shopping? Alice would love that little tidbit. Alice, I think as sorrow washes over me. Oh god I hope she doesn't hate me. I didn't even tell her I was leaving, besides that text I sent in June. She probably doesn't want to speak to me ever again. But we've been best friends our whole lives. Her dad _delivered _me for god sakes! You just can't break that bond, but I guess I did when I left.

Maybe I should go see her? I entertained myself with that thought, but then I stiffened;

because Edward would be there. Shit. At least I haven't seen him since June. Wow, what a great accomplishment Bella! Not seeing your boyfriend (ex I should say) since June, you deserve a cookie for all your hard work; while he probably died a little inside for everyday that you were gone. Imbecile.

While I scolded myself for being such an idiot and too much of a wimp to face Edward and Alice, Emmett came up the stairs to greet me.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said cheerfully, walking into my room.

"Hi Emmett," I replied gloomily.

"So, whatcha doin'? he questioned me.

"Listening to music that is angering me," he made a face at that, "I know, fun right?"

"Come on sis, let's go out in the fresh air and play some football," he tried to persuade me. "It's beautiful outside, all nice and sunny. Not a puddle in sight," he trailed off hoping to lure me in.

I looked out the window, thinking that Emmett was lying. However I noticed that it was a sunny day in Forks. What a pleasant surprise. This is nearly impossible, rainy Forks equals to a dreary mood. Sunny Forks equals that the apocalypse is coming, especially when I feel really crappy on that particular morning. Hmm, maybe the world _is _coming to an end. Oh well, I guess I'll pass that time staying in my room. My philosophy is to be comfortable in the most precarious of situations.

"I don't care, I'm not going out. So leave me alone so I can listen to my music," I replied frostily.

Emmett stared at me in silence. Well hello bitchy Bella, how pleasant it is to meet your acquaintance. I believe that we will get along beautiful, especially when the Belden's arrive.

"I just thought you might want me to cheer you up. Sorry for asking," he replied softly, while retreating from my room. Once he was at the door he said, "I understand that this is hard for you, not seeing Edward and all. If that ever happened to Rosie and me, I wouldn't be able to bear it. But at least I would try to be strong."

Watching Emmett walk out, I felt undeniably guilty. Looking at Emmett, you would never expect him to be sentimental or anything, but he is about the people that mean the most to him. And I just snapped at him, without thinking about his feelings or how hard it must be for him to see me like this. I really am stupid.

I continued lying in my bed thinking about everything. I really need to learn to deal with this and to not be so cold to my family. They were here for me during the whole summer, listening to me cry at night and trying to comfort me. I guess I just took that for granted.

I let out a huge breath of air and rolled on my stomach on my bed, hugging my pillow close to me.

After some time, I got up from my bed and walked downstairs; taking time to take a granola bar from the kitchen and to scrounge for my Puma's in the closet. I overheard Emmett's booming voice in the backyard and I smiled a small smile. If I couldn't be depressed all day, that shouldn't mean that I should ignore my family. I need some fun in my life, for who knows how long I have to live happily. I need to make the most of it.

Emmett was tackling Rose into the ground, while she squealed the whole time. Rose was more of a sister to me than just a friend; she practically lived in Emmett's room. I dropped my granola bar on one of the patio chairs, and ran full force to Emmett, jumping on top of his back.

"Hi big brother! Miss me lately?" I asked joyously. I was tired of being holed up in my room, I just wanted to enjoy this rare, gorgeous day in Forks and make the best of it.

"Bella, you came just in time. Now I have somebody to help me kick your brother's ass!" Rose didn't act different when I came outside, but I could catch a small smile from my peripheral vision. Clearly she looked happy that I snapped out of my funk.

Emmett scoffed when I got off his back, "Yeah right, as if _you_ two can kick my ass. I am a linebacker at my college you know."

Rose and I just grinned at each other, we learned to perfect the art of kicking Emmett's ass in almost any sport in secret; but he doesn't know that yet.

"All right Emmett, if you win I will let you try that new position that you've been dying to try out with me," Rose told him.

"Ew, that is so wrong on so many levels! Like I always say, I do not need to know about your guys sex life!" I said in disgust.

"Alright Rosie baby, but what about Bella?" he questioned.

"I'll clean your room; god knows what you have in there." I joked.

Emmett ignored my jab, hearing them all too often, "Ok, and if you two win," this is when we hear him say under his breath, "as if that would happen," he continued with his normal voice, "what should I do?"

Rose had an evil glint in her eyes, "Well babe, _you _get to carry all of my shopping bags when I go shopping."

"But I already do that," Emmett whined.

"Oh no, you haven't heard the rest of the deal. You can't expect any 'favors' for carrying them, you will not complain that you're tired, you will not expect to go to the sporting goods store or expect any 'favors'," Emmett started to object to these statements, but all Rose had to do was glare at him and he shut his mouth. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you will also not make fun of Bella's music for a whole month!" she finished proudly.

Emmett looked shocked, while I just beamed at Rose.

"Then I guess I better not lose," he replied gruffly. He picked the ball from the ground and got into place, looking expectantly at Rose and me.

We got into position also, waiting for Emmett to start the game.

Two hours and nine touchdowns later, Rose and I did our happy dance, proclaiming that we are the winners of the world, while Emmett kneeled on the grass, beating the ground with his fists.

"How could I not win? I play a fucking linebacker in college dammit!" Emmett wailed into the air.

Rose and I stopped dancing and walked over to him. Rose squatted down and met Emmett to his eye level, "Babe, when you go against us, you know you're going to win. We're just too fast for you." She patted him on his arm.

"But, it's Bella! She's so damn clumsy," he exclaimed.

"I know, that's why she's our secret weapon," Rose explained. Emmett looked bewildered and looked at my face for me to disagree with Rose, but I nodded my head along with her.

Emmett looked shocked, "My two favorite girls in the world? Conspiring against me? This sucks ass. Wait, does this mean what I think it means?" He questioned, looking somewhat terrified.

"Yes, it does. Go get cleaned up and then wait downstairs before we go to the mall, we have to go shopping for Bella's birthday party!" Rose shouted joyfully, throwing her arms out into the air.

I spun my head so fast towards Rose that I got whiplash from it. "What? You wouldn't dare! Emmett, please save me," I ran after him trying to plead with him.

"No can do, I gotta do what Rosie says, or else I'm gonna be sexually repressed for a week at least. And plus, it's your fault that you won," he gleefully smiled at me, finding some sort of amusement in all of this.

I just looked at him while he continued walking away, thinking that maybe he got hit too hard in the head when we tackled him.

I looked back towards Rose and shouted out, "You will never take me alive, I would rather die than go shopping!" I ran towards the door, trying to get inside as fast as possible and perhaps locking Rosalie outside.

Next thing I know, I fell flat on my face and seeing a shadow standing next to me. The voice called out, "Silly Bella, you should know never to try to run away from me. I will always find you no matter what."

Rose dragged me into a standing position, but ruined her hard work when she half dragged me inside. "First we're going to take showers and then get dressed for the mall, then when we get there we're going to go try on dresses, and shirts, and maybe buy you new jeans…" she rambled on detailing our excursion to the mall today.

I tried to find some loophole to get me out of the deal. "What about all the shopping you did in England? Doesn't that count for anything?" I pleaded helplessly.

"Nope, that was a shopping excursion to try to get away from all the sorrow that enveloped us for the summer. I only went shopping to escape. Plus, the clothes in England aren't going to work for your party. I mean, do you really want to wear clothes that we bought from _their_ country?" Rose pointedly questioned me.

I sighed in defeat, claiming that she was right and left her at the base of the stairs to take my shower. While shampooing my hair, I remembered my thought earlier today. I did question if I should go shopping, and now I am. Oh the irony.

I went to my room and unwillingly went to my closet to change. I just hope that I wouldn't suffer through too many horrors today.

Walking downstairs, I spotted Rose talking animatedly to Emmett about our 'fun-filled' trip to the mall as she likes to say. Ha, I thought to myself, as Emmett looked at Rose sullenly. I almost forgot that Emmett hates the mall almost as much as I do. This should be fun, as long as I can piss him off!

"Ok, I'm ready!" I struck a pose on the last step, while almost falling into the banister.

"Haha, nice one Bells!" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Can we _please_ get going sometime today? The stores aren't going to be open all night you know!" Rose replied angrily.

"We're coming!" Emmett and I answered her simultaneously while walking towards Emmett's jeep.

Maybe today won't be a bad day, as long as Rose won't make me try on a bazillion outfits, I think I'll survive. But that was before I found out that we were going to Seattle. Emmett and Rose completely disagreed on the destination, but Rose won the argument, even if Emmett and I wanted to stick with Port Angeles. Apparently we're going to stay at a hotel for the night, so we wouldn't have to drive at night.

So with our overnight bags in the trunk, Emmett, Rose and I headed out to Seattle after telling my parents what the plans were.

Maybe I can pick up some books while there, if I can try to get away from Rosalie's maniac shopping spree. I need a good love story to read, god knows I need something to keep me sane in my crazy life.

Sigh. Didn't I just want to have some sort of excitement in my life? Crap. I need to wish for things much more carefully now. Or else the next minute I'll be stuck trying to regain the feeling in my arms after a day of shopping and desperately hoping that the volume on my iPod will drown out the sounds coming from the hotel room next door.

Ah, another sexual image starting to form in my mind. Don't you just love brothers and their pushy girlfriends? Because I certainly don't right now.

Coldplay, here I come.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I would also like to thank everyone who has actually read my story and for putting it on their story alert, and for my reviewers. Thank you so much!

Song used in the story:

_The Best Thing_ by Relient K


End file.
